1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having capacitors provided in trenches in a semiconductor substrate. Particularly, it is related to a surface strap contact (SS), which provides a conduction connection between a storage node and a source region of a select transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices may be provided with capacitors formed in trenches in a semiconductor substrate. The capacitors are connected to select transistors, and the charges accumulated in the capacitors may be controlled by turning the select transistors on and off. More specifically, the source regions of the select transistors and storage nodes connected to the capacitors are electrically connected by surface strap contacts. The SS contacts are provided on the surface of the semiconductor substrate, but not in the trenches.